Dark Fangs
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Jasmine's life is forever change when she decides to spend some time away from the palace and her friends. Warning: Character deaths. COMPLETE.
1. Vampire Attack

**I don't own Aladdin. Only Tael is mine. I've been hard at work bringing my new website up and more or less running. I've noticed that my link to chapter five of ****An Unlikely Pair**** did not appear in chapter six, so for those who wanted to read the unedited version, here's the link: ****.**** In case anyone wishes to view my page, only the airport and misc stories links are working right now.**

Dark Fangs

Chapter One- Vampire Attack

The desert flew beneath her, appearing to be a yellow blur that was occasionally interrupted by the greens and blues of an oasis. The wind caressed her skin and blew through her hair. It was a beautiful setting, especially the sky. It was ablaze with yellow, orange, pink, purple, and blue in horizontal bands, one color seemingly melting into the next one. The temperature wasn't too bad either. The majority of the day's heat had died off leaving the weather rather pleasant.

A large oasis caught her eye and Jasmine coaxed Carpet into landing. As they landed, Jasmine looked around. The place was perfect. There was plenty of water and some coconuts as well. It was also miles from other people which was fine with her. The whole point of this trip was for her to have time away from the guys, except for Carpet, of course.

Sighing happily, she picked up a fallen coconut and sat under the shade of a small grove of trees. She leaned against one of the trunks and idly tossed the coconut up and down a few times before letting the peaceful atmosphere lull her to sleep.

&&&&

"Night has come. Initiate, step forward."

A boy of no more than fourteen came from a crowd and bowed to the figure who beckoned him.

"Tael, the time has come to prove yourself worthy of your fangs. You have until sunrise to kill your first victim. If you don't, you fangs will be removed and you will die by sunlight."

"Yes, leader. I won't disappoint you." Tael rose and climbed up from the underground lair of the vampire cult and emerged into the cool desert air. Palm trees and a clear pond surrounded him. Choosing to place the lair under an oasis was brilliant. It hid them from the sun and lured weary travelers into their clutches. The figure of a young woman caught Tael's eye. She was asleep under a grove a trees. She was also alone. The perfect target.

Silently, he crept up behind the sleeping woman and latched onto her. The movement jolted her awake and she struggled to get loose, but Tael's grip was too strong. Tael licked his lips in anticipation as he lowered his head toward her neck.

"Carpet, get help!" the woman cried.

Tael's head jerked up as an embroided carpet took off into the air. Shaking his head, he covered his victim's mouth and said, "No one can help you." Then, he sank his fangs into her flesh and proceeded to drink.

&&&&

Jasmine had been dreaming about a moonlit date with Aladdin when someone grabbed her from behind. She jerked awake and struggled to get free from her attacker. Her struggle was in vain for her captor was strong. She needed help.

"Carpet, get help!" she cried. Her shout woke Carpet and he flew off to get Aladdin.

A hand covered her mouth and she heard a boy's voice say, "No one can help you." Then, she felt something sharp pierce her skin. She tried to scream, but the hand covering her mouth blocked the effort. She felt herself getting sleepy as she went limp in her attacker's hold.

&&&&

Tael paused in his drinking. Her blood tasted sweet and he could hardly wait to finish it. However, there was a problem: He was getting full. The girl had more blood than he anticipated.

'I have to kill her. I'll be killed if I don't.' He knew from experience that if a victim is not completely drained of blood, the victim would also become a vampire. He couldn't leave her partially drained for she was his first victim as well as his initiation. He weighed his options before laying his victim on the ground and heading back to the lair's entrance. The smell of blood would surely attract scavengers and they would feast on her body. His life would be saved. Satisfied, he left Jasmine for dead.

&&&&

**Three Nights Later**

Jasmine moaned as she awoke. Her throat was sore from trying to scream and dry from lack of water. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck and then her head as her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness.

'How long was I out?' she wondered. 'It couldn't have been long. It's still night.' She was unaware that three nights had gone by since her attack. She was, however, aware of her sore throat and stood up to get a drink as the pond. As she pushed herself up, she stared at her arms in shock. They had gone death white! But, how?

She shook her head. She was seeing things. She headed for the pond and knealt beside it before cupping her hands and dipping them into the water. She brought them to her lips and drank. The water felt cool to her hot throat, but hardly refreshing. She continued to drink, but her thirst didn't go away! That didn't make any sense! She leaned forward to dwell on this disturbing fact when another disturbing occurrence caught her eye.

Looking down, she saw the clear pond reflecting the flora and fauna surrounding it, but her own reflection wasn't there! She blinked and waved an arm over the water. Still nothing. This couldn't be! She was still imagining things. Yes, that had to be it.

The sound of crunching sand reached her ears as well as the sound of rapidly moving feet. Someone was coming! Dashing behind a tree, Jasmine peered around the trunk and saw two figures appear. She relaxed when she saw who they were: Abis Mal and Harud! From where she was, she saw Abis Mal was no longer under the effects of the potion he had swallowed when she last saw him. She, oddly enough, could also hear the heartbeats of the two men. The sounds made her thirst surge even more. Licking her lips, she slunk toward them, blending in with the surrounding darkness. She reached the far end of the pond where the men were. Her right hand swung out and knocked both unconscious, ensuring that one wouldn't escape while she dealt with the other.

Grabbing the taller man, she bit into his neck, found the main artery, and drank contently. She dropped the body when she finished and then drank from the other. When the last drop was consumed, she dropped the corpse and ran from the oasis. She ran only a few feet before stopping and turning around.

During her attack, she had been operating on instinct and had been unaware of her actions. Thus, when she saw the corpses and the bite marks, she was convinced there was a monster roaming the oasis.

'That thing might still be there. I need to get out of here.' She resumed her escape. As she did, she felt a drop of liquid fall from her teeth and onto her lower lip. Her reaction was involuntary. She licked the drop up and swallowed it, causing her tongue to brush against her teeth.

She paused in her run. She touched her teeth and pulled her hand back to see blood on her fingers. Did she accidentally bite herself? She licked the blood and found that it didn't taste like her blood. She inspected her teeth again and found her canine teeth had turned into fangs! She felt a weight on her back. She glanced back and was shocked to discover a pair of leathery bat wings protruding from her back.

She looked back at the oasis and started to put the odd pieces together. The pale skin, no reflection, thirst for blood, fangs, and wings. She recalled her being attacked and she reeled at her conclusion: A vampire had attacked her and she had become one, too! Obviously from not being fully drained.

She remained where she was, staring blankly at the vast desert. How could she go home, being what she was? She probably looked scary and hideous now. How would her friends and family ever accept her? And what about sunlight? She would need to hide from the sun.

She would also need blood to survive. She had already made her first kills. Villain thieves at that. Well, Abis Mal had given her friends and her quite a lot of grief in the past. Particularly the time he used her to seize the throne. For that, he deserved to die. In fact, all the people who had caused trouble for her or her friends should die. And she would be their executioner.

**Surprise! I told you there would be character death when I wrote the summary. How far will Jasmine go in her quest to kill her enemies? Find out next time on "Dark Fangs."**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Wow! Thirty-three hits! This calls for another update.**

Chapter Two- The Hunt Begins

She walked across the desert, thinking about how she was going to find each person. She decided to start with the non-magical ones first because they would be easy. There was only one left who fit that category: Mechanicles. But, where was he hiding? Agrabah, perhaps? He hid there once. It was a start, anyways. She wouldn't be in the city long. Just enough to kill her victim.

&&&&

It took the vampire princess several days to reach the city. She managed to find deep dark caves to shield her from the sun. She also learned how to conceal her wings by turning them invisible.

But now, she was in her city, on her hunt. She desired human blood after drinking the blood of desert animals. She slunk through the shadows and peered in all the abandoned dwellings looking for a clue that her prey was hiding there. After searching a dozen likely places, her patience started to wane and her frustration mounted. How could she kill him if she couldn't find him?

A brief glimmer of gold metal caught her eye and she turned to see the edge of Mechanicles' s "pet" disappear into a house she had recently searched. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She already looked there. She didn't see anything that suggested a hideout. Even as she thought this, she followed the mechanical bug into the building.

She followed her lead into the fartherest room from the door and watched as it pushed against a wall. The wall pivoted ninety degrees, allowing the bug inside before swinging closed.

Jasmine smirked. How clever. Concealed himself behind a secret wall. She strode up to the wall and gently pushed on it. It swung open noiselessly and she stuck her head in to see the room's layout.

There were pillars next to the opening, shelves with stacked scrolls lined one side of the room. The rest of the room was neatly lined with cogs, gears, and other mechanical parts. Jasmine slipped behind a pillar, allowing the wall to close behind her.

Her eyes darted around the area. No sign of Mechanicles. Where was he? The room did seem to lead to other rooms. Perhaps he was in one of them? Before she could investigate that thought, she felt the prick of a sword at the base of her neck.

"Well," said a familiar nasal voice. "If it isn't the princess. I know ransom is a bit vulgar, but it could be useful."

Taking a few steps forward, she quickly whirled around and bared her fangs at him. She hissed menacingly at him and was rewarded with a scream of terror. Mechanicles backpedaled as Jasmine advanced. His back hit a pillar and he raised the sword to defend himself. Jasmine smacked the sword away before grabbing the man's shoulders and biting firmly into his neck.

Another scream erupted but Jasmine paid it no mind as she sucked out his blood. Mechanicles began to shrivel up as his blood left him. When Jasmine had finished, a mummified corpse was all that was left of the Greek villain.

Jasmine breathed deeply as she finished her kill. That had been a great kill. The screams of terror gave her a pleasurable feeling that was addictive. She savored the feeling and the blood she just had. She felt powerful and unbeatable.

"Who should I kill next?" she murmured. She thought about the villains that were left and came to a decision. She would go after the one who had tried to conquer Agrabah so many times: Mozenrath.

&&&&

The wind cut around her as she angled her wings for a touchdown in The Land of the Black Sand. It didn't take long for her to figure out how to fly and only a little bit longer to reach Mozenrath's kingdom.

Her feet touched ground and she glanced around. No Mamluks in sight. Perfect. She didn't need anyone around when she struck. The last thing she needed was to be interrupted in her feeding and inadvertently turning Mozenrath. And speaking of the sorcerer, she decided to forgo trying to hide her wings. Odds were Mozenrath's magic would tell him Jasmine wasn't human. So, hiding this fact would be futile.

Pushing the doors open slightly, she slipped inside and glanced around. No one in sight. She stole down the hall, glancing in every room she came across, making sure she didn't pass by her victim.

As she approached another pair of rooms, Xerxes came flying out of the room on the right. He looked right at Jasmine, saw her wings, and opened his mouth to shout a warning. Jasmine's hand speared forward and snagged the eel around the throat, stopping his attempt to shout. Holding his tail with her other hand, she lunged down and pierced the scaly skin. She sucked every drop of blood out and dropped the corpse before continuing her search.

She found Mozenrath in front of his wheel of places to conquer. He had his chin propped on his right hand and was drumming his left fingers on the wheel. His eyes were focused on the etching of Agrabah. Slowly, his thoughtful look became a smug one.

"Once I've gained a magical ally, I will conquer Agrabah."

"You won't get that far."

Mozenrath looked up at the familiar voice and saw Jasmine in the doorway. But, there was something…wrong about her. Her skin was a shade that could only be matched by death and there was a kind of murderous look in her eyes. Then, he spotted the bat-like wings on her back. The pale woman hissed at him and bared a pair of fangs. The blood drained from his face. The princess had somehow been turned into a vampire and she intended to kill him!

Mozenrath quickly regained his composure. He didn't have to worry. He could simply blast her unconscious and leave her out in the desert somewhere. That would give him time to place some wards against her. Smirking, he raised his gloved hand and fired.

The magic flew through the air and struck the edge of the doorway. Jasmine had moved faster than he anticipated and he missed. Movement to his left and he fired again. Another miss. Again and again, he fired, and again and again he missed.

A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. He did not like this demented game of tag. Light footsteps to his left reached his ears and he aimed his gauntlet in that direction, the glove glowing slightly. There was no one there! His eyes darted around. Where was she?

Fangs piercing his neck alerted him to her whereabouts. He gasped at the pain. He felt somewhat powerless to stop her, but he overcame that feeling as he brought his gauntlet around to fire. Nothing. His power refused to fire. Was it possible that Jasmine was sucking out his magic with his blood?

Desperately, he jabbed Jasmine with his elbow. The vampire withdrew and the sorcerer whirled around and backed away from Jasmine. He knew that if he could get away and survive the attack, he would be a vampire, too. As distasteful as it seemed, it was better than dying.

As he backed away, the lady vampire advanced, blood staining her lips and dripping from her fangs. Licking up the blood, she said in a calm, casual tone, "You won't escape. Your blood is even sweeter than the others. It must be your magic, which seems to flow into me when I drink your blood."

"You're not getting anymore. I'll escape and turn. Then, I'll be safe from your bloodlust."

"I already told you. You won't escape." Jasmine lunged for Mozenrath, who upended a table at her to slow her down. But, Jasmine pushed the table aside as if it were made of cardboard. Mozenrath kept up this tactic. He reasoned that if he could reach the doorway, he could run and hide in a concealed spot until sunrise. Then, he would flee his kingdom until he was a vampire. He knew that would be his fate. Once bitten, one turns.

He was almost to the door. He was almost free! He, then, noticed that Jasmine was nowhere in sight. He didn't see her and decided to make a run for it. He sprinted for the door and was a foot from it when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into the darkness of the room.

"Now, you die." Jasmine plunged her fangs harshly into his neck again and sucked quickly to prevent another escape attempt. She dropped the sorcerer when she drank the last drop and left, failing to notice that Mozenrath didn't mummify.

**Oh, I'm evil. I killed Mechanicles and Mozenrath. Who will be Jasmine's next victim? Will Aladdin catch up to her and stop her? Find out next time.**


	3. Revenge and a Cure

** Wow, here we are at chapter three. It's been a while since the last posting. My parents decided to expand my small bedroom by forming an archway between my room and our old family computer room. This means that everything had to be taken out in order to paint and re-carpet the rooms. That included my computer, which is the only one in the house with an A drive which is where my stories are stored. However, this story was available on my website and that's how I am able to post this via the family computer.**

Chapter Three- Revenge and a Cure

Jasmine licked her lips as she left the Citadel. Killing Mozenrath had been difficult, but the reward had made her trouble worthwhile. She drank his blood and absorbed his magic. She now had magic to tackle the last two villains.

She gazed at her fingertips. She could almost see them sparkling with her stolen power. Her magic would be invaluable in order to reach the lairs of her prey. The next target would be Selene. She had a personal grudge against the mermaid. She tried to steal Aladdin from her. That alone warranted death. As an additional incentive, she would gain Selene's powers along with her blood. Chuckling as the pleasant image, she spread her wings and launched herself up into the night sky.

&&&&

"Are you sure this is the right place, Carpet?"

Carpet "nodded" and gave the OK sign. Aladdin sighed and ran a hand through his thick, messy hair. Carpet had returned to the palace a few days ago with the news that Jasmine was in trouble. They flew as fast as possible. However, there was no sign of her.

"Where was she when you left, Carpet?"

Carpet floated over the spot and Aladdin inspected the area. He made out faint lines in the sand. They looked like five claw lines. Or finger lines. Jasmine must have made them. Another clue nearby caught his eye and he paled. There were several small red spots in the sand. Something had attacked Jasmine. That had to be her blood!

He stared at the blood until a tap from Carpet made him look up. Across the nearby pond were two prone figures. Curious, Aladdin raced over and then skidded to a stop. It was Abis Mal and Harud! Only their bodies were shriveled up and dry. Kneeling beside one of the bodies, he saw two puncture marks in the neck.

"Are those…vampire marks?" he asked himself. It couldn't be. Vampires weren't real. Were they? The bite marks seemed to support their existence. If there was a dark being roaming the desert, he knew only one person who could have unleashed it.

"Carpet, let's go! To The Land of the Black Sand!"

&&&&

Jasmine gazed at the tranquil scene before her. The sky was clear with twinkling stars and a full moon shining brightly. There was a gentle crashing sound as the waves of the ocean met up with the jagged rocks of the shore. The scene was beautiful and would be even more so once Selene was dead.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her wings and made them retract into her body. It had been days since Mozenrath's death and she spent the time learning to retract the wings. She reasoned that it would be impossible to kill Selene if her wings weighed her down.

Clenching a fist, she summoned her magic. A blue-black glow circled her fist, which she placed against her throat. The glow spread from her fist to her throat. Now, she would be able to breathe underwater.

Plunging into the water, she swam about wondering where to start searching. She shook her head. Why search when she could call the prey to her? Taking a deep breath, she called, "Selene!" She waited for a few minutes before calling again. She called two more times before the red-headed mermaid appeared, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"…was having a nice dream," Jasmine heard her mutter before focusing on Jasmine. A sly smile came to her face.

"Well, well. If it isn't precious Princess Jasmine. To what do I owe the honor?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I was taking a nighttime swim and thought I drop by for a visit."

"Girl talk, huh? Well, then…Hey, how can you breathe underwater!?"

"Magic."

"Hmm. You know, I was having a wonderful dream earlier. It was about Aladdin. He was a merman and we were kissing and touching tails." Selene held a look of pure bliss on her face. Truthfully, her dream had just been Aladdin ditching Jasmine for her. That was all.

Jasmine's face darkened. That mermaid dared to dream about making Aladdin hers? Well, she was going to put a stop to that! Clenching a fist, she conjured an anti-magic shackle on Selene's tail and attached a lead weight to the shackle's other end. Selene was oblivious to the magic until she felt herself being pulled down.

"Hey! What…?" was all she managed to say before the weight settled on the ocean bottom. She tugged on the chain, but the weight stayed put. She looked up at Jasmine and was about to demand and explanation when Jasmine bared a pair of fangs at her and swam closer.

Selene let out a scream of terror before holding up a hand to conjure a water whirlpool to sweep Jasmine away. An electric shock went through her body and she screamed again.

"Don't try to use your magic. Otherwise your shackle will give you a nasty shock."

"Wha-what do you want?"

"I want you to die and I'll do it by drinking your blood and taking your magic." With that pronouncement, Jasmine swam up behind her and sank her fangs into her neck. Selene's scream echoed into the vast ocean.

&&&&

Aladdin and Carpet barged into the Citadel in search of their foe. They peered into every room, but no sign. They ascended to the second floor and found a room that was trashed. Tables were upended, books and papers were strewn about, and broken glass littered the floor. Laying in the middle of the room was Mozenrath.

Leaping over the debris, Aladdin knealt beside the sorcerer. He was deathly pale and a closer look revealed twin holes in his neck. 'Looks like his "pet" turned on him. But, I can't assume that.'

Mozenrath appeared to be dead, but then Aladdin saw the chest rising and falling slightly. The pale man's eyes fluttered slightly and then opened part-way. They focused on Aladdin and Mozenrath smirked. "Hey, Street Rat," he said in a whisper.

"What did this?" Aladdin gestured at the mark and then the room with his hand.

"A vampire."

"A "pet" of yours?"

There was a groan before he answered, "No."

"Where is it?"

"Gone."

"Where did it go?"

Mozenrath's breathing became labored. "She…could be…anywhere."

Aladdin stood up. He had a clue. A female vampire was on a rampage. Well, he was going to find her and kill her to avenge Jasmine's death. "All right," he said as he turned to leave.

Mozenrath used some of his fading strength to reach up and grab Aladdin's pants. "There is…a way to…cure her."

"Cure a killer?"

"She probably…didn't ask…to be turned. She's…probably a tortured soul."

"Fine. Then, how do you cure her?"

"There. That potion…and that scroll."

Aladdin went over to the only upright bookcase and found an unbroken vial containing a purple liquid. A rolled up scroll sat beside it. Opening the scroll, Aladdin scanned the first few lines. He threw Mozenrath a glare before saying, "A werewolf potion?"

"Yes. Only a werewolf's bite…will change an undead vampire into a living werewolf. I would…use it myself…but I'm using…the last bit of magic I have…to live and talk."

"So, you want me to do it?"

"It's…better than…dying."

"Fine." Tucking the potion and scroll into his vest, he added, "I hope I don't need to use it."

"Save your city from…" Mozenrath drew in and exhaled his last breath as he leaned back and his eyes closed forever. Mozenrath was dead.

** Oooh! I killed Mozenrath! Well…I did say there would be character deaths. Jasmine not through with her vengeance quest. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Mirage and the Thieves' Guild

**I still can't believe I killed Mozenrath, my favorite villain. Well, I told myself beforehand that it was necessary. Jasmine's killing spree continues.**

Chapter Four- Mirage and the Thieves' Guild

Aladdin's mind raced as he and Carpet left the Citadel. He sighed. "I don't know about this Carpet." Withdrawing the potion from his vest, he regarded it suspiciously.

"According to Mozenrath and the scroll, if I drink this in the light of a full moon, I'll become a werewolf. There'll be no going back if I do. But, I'll have the ability to cure vampires. Including the one that killed Jasmine. Carpet, let's go home." Climbing onto his woven friend, the two of them began the long trip home.

&&&&

Jasmine crouched on an asteroid as she gazed at Mirage's lair in the world Morbia. Getting there had been a trick. She eventually learned Mozenrath's trick of traveling through time and space, calling it her Rift Spell. With this spell learned, it would make ambushing her victims and successfully escaping much easier.

Tired of waiting and eager to finish her mission, Jasmine flew to Mirage's home and crept inside. The lair was a rather simple layout. The entrance led directly to the Throne Room. She wasn't afraid to go face-to-face with Mirage. The feline villain favored fire when in her home. With Selene's power at her fingertips, it would be easy to kill her. Absorbing Mirage's magic would be an equally sweet reward.

Pausing outside the Throne Room, she plotted how she was going to get close to Mirage. Yes, slipping behind her with the rift spell would be the simple way, but the old-fashioned way would be more pleasurable. To see the fear in her prey's eyes when the realization of their impending death dawns on them, the scent of fear that rolls off then when they see her, and the verbal talk that precedes the attack. In short, playing cat-and-mouse with the victim.

"I don't know who you are," a feline voice drawled. "but I sense your magic. So, you might as well give up on hiding."

Smirking, Jasmine turned the corner and into the gold-colored room. Sitting lazily on the throne was Mirage. Jasmine gave a passing glance to a row of golden cat sarcophagi, which she felt was appropriate for Mirage's fate, before focusing on her target.

The Evil Incarnate was now leaning forward in her seat, a wicked smile on her face. What she was thinking, Jasmine didn't know and didn't care. All she wanted was to kill Mirage and go home. Her stolen magic and her own supernatural abilities could easily enable her to live among mortals without raising suspicion.

&&&&

Mirage smiled wickedly at the woman called Jasmine. She automatically knew that Jasmine had changed. The bat wings on her back were proof. Vampire suited her and Mirage could play on her bloodlust in order to conquer Agrabah.

Descending her throne, she crept up to the princess. "That is a superb look for you. But, it has its price: Needing blood for survival. I'll make you a deal. If you help me conquer your city, I'll make sure you get all the blood you want."

"The only blood I want is YOURS!" Jasmine snarled as she leaped forward.

Mirage acted fast. Grabbing a silver ankh from inside her dress, she held it out in front of her. Jasmine gripped the ankh, intent on tossing it aside. The scent of burning flesh permeated the air before Jasmine pulled back, hissing at the pain.

Mirage laughed. "Clearly you haven't been undead very long or you would have known your weaknesses."

"My weaknesses?"

"Sunlight and silver. Perhaps, fire as well. It is light and heat, just like the sun. Let's test that theory." Gesturing with her hand, Mirage summoned two fire cats between her and Jasmine. The cats growled and snarled.

"Attack!" the cat-lady ordered. "Burn her to ashes!"

Jasmine gazed calmly at the cats as they charged. She knew Mirage would eventually summon her fire minions and she was well prepared. Calmly, she held out a hand and water shot out of her palm, extinguishing the cats in one shot. Selene's water power could not work unless water was present, but when fused with Mozenrath's power, creating water out of thin air was a snap.

Mirage stared at the water puddle on the floor. Her precious pets had been doused! Jasmine had great magic. She would be a powerful ally, if she wasn't intent on sucking her blood.

An unbelievable pain in her neck pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes lifted from the water and saw that Jasmine was no longer in front of her. Somehow, she had gotten behind her and was drinking her life fluid. Her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp in her killer's grasp.

&&&&

Jasmine sighed contently as she exited the lair. Catching Mirage off guard had been simple. While she had been staring at her cats' defeat, Jasmine used her rift spell and got behind the feline.

She stared at the hand that touched the ankh. She hadn't known of her aversion to silver, but she would remember it now. Her palm was still red, but it would heal. Flexing it slightly, she grimaced at the slight pain she felt.

'My mission's complete,' she thought. 'All those that gave my friends and me grief are dead. I can go home and not worry about the well-being of the people again. Wait…the city is still plagued by thieves. Their well-being is still in danger. They won't be safe until stealing is eliminated. I'll catch the thieves and drink their blood. Incarceration is too lenient for them.' Smiling evilly, Jasmine transported herself to Agrabah.

&&&&

She reappeared in one of Agrabah's alleys. She glanced around and recognized the area from the time she and Iago had been turned into a rat and a lizard. That seemed like a lifetime ago. The area also meant that she wasn't far from The Thieves' Guild headquarters, The Skull and Dagger. She would waltz into the place and kill all the thieves in there. It might take a while to kill all the thieves in the city, but it would be well worth it.

She crept out of the alley and wondered through the more run-down streets until she came upon the tavern of thieves. She strolled through the swinging doors and simply stood at the entrance.

Every pair of eyes was riveted on the doors and the woman in front of them. Jasmine noticed it was a full house. Every major thief was there and they were sitting frozen in their seats. Silence reigned in the room.

A voice finally broke the silence and caused a panic. "Vampire!"

Screams erupted as the humans scrambled to grab a weapon. Some got a hold of one and stood trembling before Jasmine. She looked at them coolly. She could see the fear in their eyes as well as smell it coming off them. They feared her and the promise of death she brought with her.

"Do not attempt to fight me. Your deaths are inevitable. Just surrender now and your death will be quick."

With a battle cry, the armed men charged. Jasmine leaped up and glided over to the bar. She stood on the counter for a moment before seizing her first thief and feasting on him. The thieves attempted to stop her, but were rebuffed by an invisible force field. Jasmine had specifically imagined a force field that would encompass just her and the victim she was drinking from. With this protection in place, Jasmine proceeded to kill the thieves. Those who attempted to escape were blocked by a barrier that covered the front door.

&&&&

Jasmine delicately licked the blood off her fingers as she surveyed the room. Mummified bodies littered the floor. Some were stacked on top of others.

She recalled the screams of terror and pleas for mercy that came from the thieves before she finished them off. The screams and pleas gave her a pleasurable sensation that was greater than the one she got from the villains. It seemed that the more she killed, the greater the pleasurable sensation became and the more she enjoyed killing.

As she looked at the corpses, she mentally counted (by names) them up and realized that all the thieves in Agrabah had been present…or maybe not. Her friend, Sadira, was an ex-thief. But once a thief, always a thief. Her eyes glinted with the realization of who her next target would be.

**Wow, the way she dealt with Mirage was cool. I personally like how I did that scene, mostly because Mirage is my favorite female villain. Now, Jasmine's targeting her friends. Stay tuned.**


	5. Darkened Heart

**Well, the chapter's title should give you an idea about what's going to happen. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five- Darkened Heart

Two days after Jasmine's raid on The Skull and Dagger, Aladdin and Carpet returned to the palace. They reported to the Throne Room and informed the Sultan and their friends of Jasmine's disappearance. The Sultan wore a look of deep concern as did Razoul who stood beside the throne.

As Aladdin walked out of the room, his friends followed him. No one knew what to say. Jasmine was missing and there were no leads or clues as to where she was. Just then, Aladdin turned to Genie and held up the vial of purple liquid. "Genie, is this a werewolf potion?"

Genie took the container and examined its contents for several minutes before handing it back. "Sure looks like it. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't want to worry Sultan further, but I think Jasmine was killed by a vampire."

"A…vampire!"

"Yeah. A female one. She got Mozenrath too. He was the one who handed the potion and this scroll to me." Aladdin held out the scroll to Genie, who took it and read its contents.

"Al, knowing everything written here and that there's no going back, why would you do it?"

"Mozenrath said that the vampire's probably a tortured soul who didn't want to be turned. The only thing is that I have to-," Aladdin was cut off by Razoul's voice.

"Aladdin, you need to come with me. Sultan's orders."

"Where are we going?"

"Into the city. A mass murdering of thieves has occurred."

"All right. Let's go."

&&&&

Jasmine paused outside the last possible place Sadira could be living in. It had been two days since her raid and she wanted blood. She was amazed at the vast amounts of blood she had consumed in her short time as a vampire. It was possible that her magic needed blood in order to work as did her body. Blood gave her energy in addition to life, so she would gladly consume as much as she could. But only those who were a threat.

Creeping up the stairs, she ascended to the second floor and saw the sand witch reading a scroll. Planning to steal something was probably more likely. Well, she was going to put a stop to that.

Keeping her wings concealed in the darkness, she called, "Sadira."

The girl looked up from her reading and a smile lit up her face. "Jasmine!" she exclaimed as she ran over and embraced her friend. She was oblivious to Jasmine's pale skin and stoned face expression, but she wasn't oblivious to the fangs sinking into her flesh.

Jasmine kept her face blank, but inside she was laughing evilly. This was too easy. She didn't waste a moment as she pierced Sadira's neck. The scream of terror and pain that came from the girl's throat was pure ecstasy. It gave her a greater thrill than the thieves gave her. Dropping the girl's drained body, she ran other ex-thieves through her mind and came up with two, maybe three more. Her targets had to be in the palace.

"Time for some house cleaning," she chuckled darkly as she flew toward her next destination.

&&&&

Aladdin pushed open the tavern doors and the air was heavy with the smell of death. He stared at the room. It was filled with drained, decaying bodies. A glance at one by the doors confirmed his suspicions. The vampire he sought was in the city.

"When did this happen?" he asked Fasal.

"Uh, about two days ago."

Two days. He had been on his way home when this attack occurred. Something didn't sound right. The vampire seemed to attack only villains and thieves. Maybe even ex-thieves. Which meant that she might eventually come after him. The chance to cure her seemed more possible than before.

"Let's bury these guys before we go," Aladdin said. "The smell's making me sick."

&&&&

Abu padded through the palace halls. Aladdin left with the guards and didn't bring him along. Iago was busy harassing flamingos and Genie and Carpet were playing a game. So, he had nothing to do. Hopping into a window, he pulled a banana from his vest, and began to eat. As he ate, he began to feel sleepy. He blinked sleepily a few times before he yawned. The banana slipped from his grasp as he fell asleep and fell into a pair of pale hands.

&&&&

Iago laughed as the pink birds scattered in confusion. Teasing flamingos was fun! He wondered why he hadn't done it before. It was certainly more entertaining then watching Genie lose another game to Carpet.

The fluttering of flamingo wings brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the birds parting before a dark figure. The figure walked toward him…on top of the water! Iago gaped as the figure got closer and closer. A gasp escaped the parrot's open beak when he saw who the figure was: Jasmine.

"Princess!" he cried, flapping over to her outstretched hands. "Al said you were dead. Oh, he'll be so happy when he-;" Iago trailed off when Jasmine's hands held him so tightly, he could barely breathe. Jasmine bared her fangs and lunged toward the bird's main artery.

&&&&

Jasmine dropped the bird's corpse and licked her lips. Two ex-thieves down and one to go. She counted Iago as a thief because of the times he tried to take money from the Royal Treasure Room. Taking out the two animals had been so easy. Casting a sleep spell on Abu had taken some effort, so she decided to play on her friendships with the others as a plan.

She walked into the palace, wondering where her last target was at. She halted to a stop when Genie came floating into the hall. His eyes were closed and his body and tail were bopping in a joyous manner.

"Oh, yeah. I won, I won! Yeah, yeah, yeah," the blue jinn cheered. Clearly, he beat Carpet and was doing a victory dance. Jasmine felt he deserved to be happy one last time before he died. Yes, Genie was free, but he did help and serve Aladdin. In her eyes, anyone who served a thief was just as bad as the actual thief.

Genie sighed contently as he opened his eyes. They focused on Jasmine and Genie gasped, his jaw literally hitting the floor. "Jas! You're alive! Al's gonna be-," He trailed off when he got a good look at her.

"Oh, Jas. You were turned. But, don't you worry. Al's not here right now, but he's got a way to cure you." Genie hugged the princess.

Jasmine flinched and then hissed at Genie, getting him to back up. "Don't touch me," she snarled.

"What's wrong, Jas? I'm your friend."

"You're not a friend. You're prey!" Jasmine bared her fangs and flexed her now clawed hands.

Genie floated backwards, alarmed at Jasmine's behavior. Apparently, Jasmine had been turned a while ago and she became dark and evil. Good and bad had no distinction to her now. He needed to get away and warn Aladdin. It was a full moon tonight and the potion would take effect.

But Genie never made it out of the hall. Jasmine utilized her rift spell and got behind him. As her fangs pierced his neck, the cry of pain she heard had the same effect on her as it does when someone hits their climax. It was a wonderful sound and the magic she absorbed made the blood even sweeter. When she sucked up the last drop, she pulled back and Genie's mummified body hit the floor.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Apparently, genies _can_ die." Laughing to herself, she began her search for Carpet. Aladdin wasn't around, but she could eliminate the last of his servants. True, Carpet had brought her to the oasis where she gained her wonderful new life, but he served Aladdin.

She found Carpet, lounging in a room a few yards down the hall. He was laying completely limp and there was a fire going in a brazier nearby. Perfect. She could lull Carpet into a false sense of security before shoving him into the fire. A poker laid beside the brazier so she wouldn't have to stick her hand in the fire in order to prevent Carpet from making any kind of escape.

Slipping in, she crept up behind her target, and grabbed his front tassels. Carpet responded instantly. He thrashed and writhed to get loose from the iron grip of his assailant. Jasmine maintained her hold as she hissed, "It's all right, Carpet. It's me."

Carpet stopped his thrashing and became relaxed. Jasmine ran her fingers through his tassels as she edged both of them closer to the fire. She continued to speak soothingly to him. "I escaped my attacker, but he chased after me. I eventually gave him the slip and just got back home."

They reached the brazier, its flames crackling. It seemed to her that the flames were asking for a sacrifice. She would only be too happy to comply. Gripping the tassels tighter, she lifted Carpet up and plunged him into the fire before he knew what was happening. Jasmine seized the poker and held it against Carpet until nothing was left but ashes and burnt fabric.

"Now, it's just Aladdin," she chuckled darkly and licked her lips. His blood would be the sweetest of all. She just knew it.

She slunk into the hall and headed for the room Aladdin liked to sleep in when he stayed overnight. She would wait there for him. As she passed her father's open bedchamber door, she heard her father's voice say in disbelief, "Jasmine?"

Acting fast, she cast a spell on herself that hid all traces of her vampire self before re-appearing in the doorway.

"Dearest, I was so worried," Sultan said, rushing over and hugging her. "When Aladdin said you were missing, I couldn't believe it."

Jasmine's eyes darkened. It sounded as if Aladdin and her father conspired together to get rid of her. Her father didn't really love her and neither did Aladdin. Aladdin probably planned to murder her father in order to seize the throne. Well, not if she could help it! She would murder both of them and then she would rule Agrabah herself.

Still hugging Sultan, she leaned down and sank her fangs into the unmarred flesh in front of them. The cry that reached her ears was like the most beautiful music in the world. She savored every drop of blood before dropping the corpse. She then set out to find a hiding place so she could launch a sneak attack on Aladdin when he returned. His palace bedroom was fitting enough for his death.

**Jasmine's definitely out of control now, huh? I mean, she just killed her father. What fate awaits Aladdin when he comes back? Stay tuned.**


	6. Seek and Destroy

**I've really screwed up Jasmine. Then again, this is what I had planned from the beginning. The story is coming to an end soon. Check out the author notes at the end of this chapter for more details.**

Chapter Six- Seek and Destroy

Aladdin trudged back to the palace with the guards in tow. All five were exhausted from burying the dead. He couldn't believe that all of Agrabah's thieves were dead. It also didn't make sense. How did the vampire manage to drain them all and not be full? Maybe Genie had the answer.

Aladdin screeched to a halt at the front of the palace stairs, almost causing Razoul to slam into him. "Aladdin, what's the big idea?" the guard captain demanded

"The palace sounds too quiet and it looks dim inside," Aladdin answered.

"Men, stay with me. We'll look for the Sultan."

"And I'll look for the guys."

As soon as the group entered the palace, they split into their designated parties. Aladdin took the stairs that led to the room he and the guys hanged out in. As he walked down the hall, he felt creeped out by how quiet and dim it was. Where were the guys?

Aladdin was so lost in thought that he tripped over something. Looking behind him, Aladdin was shocked to discover Genie's corpse. Scuttling away from the body, Aladdin noted the bite marks. The vampire had been here. She might even still be in the palace! He had to warn the guards.

Jasmine watched in the shadows as a guard went by. She failed to remember the guards as an obstacle to her bloodthirsty reign. Just as she had forgotten about Rajah. However, the tiger had always been a friend and a protector, so she spared him. She ordered him to the Throne Room and that is where he waited for her to return.

But, first, the guards had to go. She had no need for them. She was a powerful, magical vampire. No one could stop her! Silently, she slipped behind the guard and slapped a hand over his mouth before draining the blood out of him.

Aladdin dashed back the way he came. He turned the corner and stared in horror. There, below a window, laid his best friend. Another victim of the vampire. He had to assume that she had gotten Iago too and somehow got rid of Carpet. His friends were gone. But, why were they attacked? To get to him, perhaps? He had to alert the guards and find the Sultan.

Razoul couldn't understand what was going on. He did have three men following him. Then, the next thing he knew, he was alone. Or maybe not alone. He had the distinct impression that he was being followed. Only there was no one there.

"Razoul!" Aladdin's voice echoed up the hall to him. He turned to see the boy running up to him.

"Razoul, I found all my friends dead. I believe a vampire got them. We need to find Sultan and get him out of here."

Razoul stared at Aladdin. The Street Rat had finally gone crazy. A vampire in the palace? _Sure_. However, he wasn't going to argue about the Sultan's safety.

"Fine," he said at last. "I'll check his bedchamber and you check the Throne Room."

Aladdin nodded and headed in the direction of his destination while Razoul continued on to the bedroom. The doors were open and Razoul drew his sword in anticipation of an ambush.

He kept his sword up as he entered the room. It was dim inside save for the light of the full moon spilling from a nearby window. The light fell on a small, prone form. The Sultan! Razoul stared at the body, the sword falling to the floor. It was all shriveled up and dry. Just like the thieves! What kind of murderer were they dealing with?

The sound of footsteps sounded behind him. He turned to see Princess Jasmine lunging at him, fangs bared. Her hands latched onto his shoulders and her head lanced forward like a snake's, piercing his neck.

Razoul gave a yell as he felt the fangs cut into his skin. He came to three realizations as his life slipped away. He did believe in vampires, Jasmine was a vampire, and Aladdin was in terrible danger.

Aladdin pushed open the Throne Room doors to see the room looking exactly as it did when he last saw it. Except for the fact that Rajah was laying beside the throne. The tiger looked at him with disinterest before laying his head down and going to sleep.

"That's odd," Aladdin said. "Why is Rajah in the Throne Room?"

"Because I told him to," came a _very_ familiar voice.

Aladdin whirled around and saw Jasmine closing the doors behind her. She drew a finger down the middle, fusing the doors together. "Ah, the things you can do with a genie's magic," she marveled.

Turning to Aladdin, she added, "Now no one can interrupt us. Oh, wait. They're all dead. Well, at least you can't get away."

"Jasmine?" Aladdin gaped at the woman before him. The face and body were hers but it didn't sound like her. Her skin was dead white, her fingernails looked more like claws, a pair of fangs showed in her snarling mouth, and a pair of leathery bat wings protruded from her back. "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire. I was bitten, partly drained, and then left for dead. I think you'll be pleased to know that I killed all our enemies."

"It was you? You killed Abis Mal and Mozenrath?"

"And Mechanicles, and Selene, and Mirage. Nice, huh?"

"Nice? You killed them. I never thought you would do something like that."

"I needed the blood to live. I rid the world of evil people."

"Did you kill the thieves and our friends?"

"Of course. Thieves are evil and anyone serving them is just as bad."

Aladdin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jasmine was taking pride and pleasure in her attacks. It was sickening and horrifying to hear. Wait…she had said earlier that everyone was dead. Did that mean…?

"You-you didn't kill your father, did you?"

"Better than you killing him."

"What?"

"You and Father had planned to get rid of me. And once I was gone, you would kill Father and rule Agrabah. Well, it won't work. I'll kill you and I will rule."

"Jasmine! Listen to yourself. This isn't you!"

"Wrong. This is the real me."

"But-,"

"I'm tired of hearing you. Time for you to die."

**Surprise! I had three different ideas for an ending and, as usual, I couldn't decide which one to use. So, next update will include all three and bring this story to an end. **


	7. Ending 1, A City Saved

**I finally decided to finish this story. If you remember, I said I had written three different endings. Please read and let me know which one you liked the most, if there was one.**

Chapter Seven (a)- A City Saved

Jasmine lunged for Aladdin. The hero leaped aside and raced for the outside balcony. If he could lure Jasmine outside, he could throw her over the side and buy himself time. He didn't get that far because he ran into an invisible barrier.

"Now, now Aladdin. Do you think I would allow you someway to escape?"

Aladdin hid behind a pillar. Jasmine had thought of almost everything to insure she would get his blood. Except for the werewolf potion he had on him. All he had to do was drink it in the light of a full moon and he would transform.

He reached inside and pulled out the vial. He stared at it. Should he drink it? He didn't doubt its contents. Genie had verified its authenticity. But, if he took it, he would never be fully human again. Every full moon would bring out his wolf form.

Someone slammed into him from behind, sending the vial flying from his grasp. It sailed through the air and smashed against the floor.

"NO!" Aladdin cried, the word seeming to echo in the room.

Jasmine gripped Aladdin's shoulder tightly. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Don't worry, this won't hurt for long." She plunged her fangs deep into his neck and sucked up his blood. His pain-riddled cry was long and loud.

Jasmine deposited the body of her former boyfriend over the balcony's edge. She then turned and settled herself on her throne. Aladdin's blood had indeed been sweet. It had tasted even better than the blood of her magical prey. At long last, Aladdin was dead and her city was safe from thieves and would continue to be so. Forever.

The End

**This ending seemed to fit in nicely with the rest of the plot, but it was the last ending I came up with.**


	8. Ending 2, Immortal Partnership

Chapter Seven (b)- Immortal Partnership

Jasmine lunged for Aladdin. The hero leaped aside and raced for the outside balcony. If he could lure Jasmine outside, he could throw her over the side and buy himself time. He didn't get that far because he ran into an invisible barrier.

"Now, now Aladdin. Do you think I would allow you someway to escape?"

Aladdin hid behind a pillar. Jasmine had thought of almost everything to insure she would get his blood. Except for the werewolf potion he had on him. All he had to do was drink it in the light of a full moon and he would transform.

He took out the vial and stared at it. Should he do it? No, he shouldn't. He must. He wanted Jasmine to be herself again, even if she was a werewolf.

Suddenly, he was seized by an arm going across his chest, pinning his arms. A hand came forward, and plucked the vial from his hand.

Jasmine popped the cork off the vial and sniffed the liquid inside it. "Hmm. A werewolf potion, huh? You were planning for both of us to be werewolves, weren't you? Heh, nice try." She threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and ruining the potion.

"NO!" Aladdin cried, the word seeming to echo in the room.

"Oh, you still love me, don't you?"

"Yes. That's why I had that potion."

"You don't understand. I love what I am. But, I know how to make you understand."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll be my undead mate. We'll rule together. Won't that be nice? Death's too harsh for you, especially since you still have feelings for me."

"No, I won't let you turn me."

Jasmine laughed. "Oh, you can't stop me. Besides, I'll give you something in exchange for some of your blood. I'll share some of my new nature with you."

Aladdin struggled against the one-arm grip that held him. He refused to become a dark and evil vampire like Jasmine. He had to get away until he had a way to cure her or a way to truly slay her.

Jasmine smiled as Aladdin struggled in her grasp. Mortals can't escape the hold of a vampire. 'He will be my mate,' she thought before sinking her fangs into his neck. She only drank about half of his blood while implanting some of her dark nature into his body. Aladdin's eyes slid closed as his body went slack.

Aladdin groaned as his eyes cracked open. He focused on Jasmine standing over him. She smirked as she hoisted him to his feet. "Interesting. Only took you two hours to turn. Took me three days."

Aladdin cradled his head. It was hurting. Badly. He wanted this pain to go away.

"Oh, my poor mate's thirsty. Hold on." Turning to Rajah, she cast a spell to keep him asleep as she scratched him deep enough to collect some blood in a cup before healing the scratch. She pressed the cup into Aladdin's hand. "Drink."

He brought the cup to his lips and swallowed the blood. He, deep down, didn't want to, but he felt as if someone was making him do it. He was aware of his new fangs as he drank. This awareness made him realize that he had indeed been turned. As the last drop went down his throat, he felt himself thinking dark thoughts. Humans were prey and he was their hunter. He was powerful and strong, they were powerless and weak. Lowering the cup, he looked lovingly into his mate's eyes. He was absolutely mesmerized by her gaze.

"Thank you for turning me," he said. "I now see you what you already knew. Being a vampire is wonderful."

"And we have eternity to make it the most wonderful life in the world." Jasmine pressed her lips to Aladdin's, delighting in its taste as well as the feel of his wings. Her claws stroked the area of his back between the wings and she felt his claws doing the same to her back. His pale skin pressed against hers as they fell to the floor in a frenzy of passion. He was hers and with her magic (which she didn't share with him), he would bend to her desires. Forever.

The End

**This ending was the second one that came to me. I had thought that there had already been enough violence and wanted Aladdin to face a different fate than the others. By now, you probably realize that the next and final ending was the ending I had originally planned.**


	9. Ending 3, Alive Again

Chapter Seven (c)- Alive Again

Jasmine lunged for Aladdin. The hero leaped aside and swept a leg across the floor, knocking her down. Jasmine leaped back to her feet far faster than Aladdin anticipated.

Snarling, she lashed out and struck his left arm. Aladdin cried out as her claws left three deep marks in his flesh. Breathing deeply, he launched a vicious kick to her stomach. She doubled over, giving him a chance to hide behind a pillar.

Jasmine was acting like a true fiendish vampire. There was only one way to stop her that didn't involve slaying her. He had to take the potion. He didn't hesitate. Pulling the vial out, he uncorked it, and drained it in one gulp as the full moon shined on him.

A burning sensation coursed down his injured arm, the marks disappearing. He stared at his arm as gray fur started to grow on it. The fingers shrank away as the hand conformed into a paw, sharp claws concealed within it. His right arm also slowly changed into a foreleg. More fur began to grow, slowly covering his chest, shoulders, and legs. His feet conformed into paws as his legs elongated into hindquarters.

His face and ears began to burn in pain and he tried to resist screaming. If he screamed, it would tell Jasmine where he was and he would probably die in this half-changed state.

His ears grew long and pointed and covered in fur before traveling to the top of his head. His face became covered in fur before his nose and mouth pushed out of his face, merging into a muzzle of sharp teeth. His brown eyes turned yellow. As his tail began to push out, Aladdin couldn't contain his scream any longer. He opened his muzzle and howled as he dropped to all fours. His transformation was complete.

"Found you!" Jasmine cried, her voice sounding from behind him. Aladdin leaped away before whirling around, flattening his ears, baring his teeth, and growling at her.

"Nice try Aladdin. But it doesn't matter what form you take. Only becoming a vampire would save you from my bloodlust and I assure you I don't intend to turn you."

"And I don't want you to." Aladdin dodged as Jasmine swiped at him. He jerked back his head as he avoided another slash. He was amazed at his increased agility. Jasmine's slashes looked like they were coming at him in slow motion. And that gave him an idea.

He stood perfectly still as another swipe came his way. He waited until the last second and then he zipped behind the vampire, and firmly bit her leg.

Jasmine gave a blood-curdling scream as Aladdin released and backed up. Jasmine whirled around and snarled at him. "How dare you! You bit me!"

"I did it because I love you. Come back to the living, Jasmine. Come back to me."

Jasmine gasped as her heart began to beat again. Her skin flushed to a healthy shade as her wings, claws, and fangs faded away. She gasped again as she fell to her knees and lost consciousness.

Jasmine groaned as she awoke. She felt strange and looked herself over. Her wings were gone and her body was covered in gray fur! She leaped to her feet and realized she had four legs and a tail! She wasn't a vampire! She was…

"I'm a wolf!" she said in shock and disbelief.

"No. You're a wifewolf," Aladdin corrected. "It was the only way to save you from being a vampire."

Jasmine reeled at this information. Her mind thought back over the last few weeks of her vampiric life and felt sick, guilty, and ashamed. She hung her head as tears leaked out and hit the carpet. "I'm so ashamed. What have I done?"

"Hey. That wasn't really you. You were consumed by the evil nature of vampires."

"How could I ever atone for what I did?"

"You can start by not blaming yourself anymore and rule Agrabah as you were born to do."

"I will, but only if you rule by my side."

"Of course I will. You're back to your old self again."

Jasmine continued to blame herself for a few more months before she was able to move on. Agrabah flourished under its new rulers and was a model city to all who visited.

The End

**I want to point out that I received a review for Howl of the Night that stated that a female that turns into a wolf is called a wifewolf and not a werewolf. I thank that reviewer for pointing this out so that I could make that correction in this story.**


End file.
